PREDATORS!
by BlackShadow's578
Summary: Pretty much a some predators movie fanfic... peolpe I HAVE FINISHED THE STORY! Reviews Plz :D
1. Intro, mett the prey

**Author's note: I don't own anything. The story is goanna have the colonial marines (from the alien series.) kicking some ass.**

I was running from the enemy. They were firing sniper rifles, smart guns, and pulse rifles. I rounded a corner a light hit me and…. That was the last thing could remember…

**CHAPTER 1**

"Uhhh…" I monde still half asleep. Then I became aware there was wind whistling past me. My body felt wired like I was twirling I opened and saw a blue sky. I seemed to be lying down wind still whistling in my ears. _"how long have I been out?"_ I wondered. I turned my head and saw a clouds and some trees!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed I began to realize that I had my weapons and another pack on my back, and some wired black diamond on my chest.

I was falling faster and faster than the diamond glowed red as when a parachute came out of my second pack I began to slow down but I landed fast and lost consciousness…

"Get up man!" said a voice from behind me. I jumped to my feet and saw a man with a cap I fine little mustache. He was black very muscle and carried two pistols and one shotgun.

I drew my gun so fast he didn't have time to speak. "Who are you and where the fuck are we." I said panting.

The man looked at me. "My name is Hiko." The man said. "but I have no idea where we are. And please point that thing somewhere else." He added.

I put the gun down just as someone landed behind me the newcomer bounced up just as fast as he landed. "Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" the new guy said in a mild French voice.

He shook his head then remember something. "Who are you?" he repeated.

"Im Hiko." The said caped man said. "I'm…._ who am I?"_ I wondered.

"I'm Jover. where…" the French guy started but I cut him off "Are we? don't know …" I looked up and added "but I'm mighty pissed at the person who dropped me here."

Then we were being shot at. We ran for cover I managed to sneak behind the person doing it I put my pulse rifle to his head and muttered "your shooting at the wrong people."

"How do I know?" he replied.

"Because then we wouldn't be having this conversation." I said.

The man turned to face me his face was mangled by all scars. He was balding. He wore all kinds of weird stuff on his armor.

I began to walk up a few yards until "Hey marine come back here." Said Hiko "listen guys iv been to every jungle in the world and this isn't familiar… lets form a group." He added

"alright." Said "Sure." said the Jover "O whoopy fuckin due." Said the scar man.

After about a littlie while we meet up with about 7 more people.

Fred he was a weapons maker that could make any thing deadly.

Glessiy or at least that what he calls him self he turned out to be a serial killer who killed 38 people and that was spoused to sent to the chair.

Kiel who was an extremely good mercenary.

Lavender she was great at booby-traps and could like Fred make them out of anything.

Lowes she a trigger happy solder who nearly blew our heads off when we met her.

Wantoshe a very skilled swords man from Japan.

And Ricky a bomb master that carried 1 grenade launcher 30 live grenades 10 mines and something he called the Ricky surprise.

We walked for what seemed like hours until. "Did you hear that?" wantoshe. said quietly.

We all looked at him "Noididntsowherearewegoningnow?" said Glessiy with a cackle

We looked all around and said no. " guys found something." Whispered Kiel

We turned and saw some boxes with what was some dead thing laying in it.

As the group walked some more we heard movement I turned to see a clearing. But the grass was moving…

"stay close." I said we headed in to the clearing it was quiet. This was not a good sigh.

Then out of the long grass bounded a dog like creature followed by more . we began to shoot at the dogs.

Ricky threw a grenade that got the dogs attention they chased it and blew up but more where coming.

"42, 43, 44, 45" muttered Glessiy every time he killed a dog. Then a whistling sound came from nowhere… and they retreated. "is every on all right… were is Jover?" I said

Every one looked around "ppp-please help…" came a voice from behind.

We flowed the noise and saw Jover in the shade of a tree.

"NO." said Hiko "it's a trap. "They hurt him… made him bleed to lure us to him. I know because…. I have also done this…"

Lowes threw a rock and it hit something like a bear trap. We all knew it was fruitless.

Kiel was the last one he got out a sniper rifle "Pppp—lease…"

"I'm sorry." muttered Kiel when he was alone then pulled the trigger it hit him straight in the head leaving a hole he turned to leave only to hear something that made his heart stop for a second.

"Ppp-pp-please help me…" said Jover

Kiel looked back and saw the hole. He ran after the group terrified.

Jover was looking forward a hole in the back of his head so deep his eyeballs could would of felt it.

At the front of him however Was a slash mark that showed his intestines.

"Ppp-please help." Said Jover without moving his dead lips.

"_it failed? They knew. how? Hmm intresting." _ Thought a clocked figure above Jover and a single blade came out of the divvies on its wrist a shimmer in the air witch was followed by some odd dogs and two more shimmers.

**End of chapter 1.**


	2. The screaming jungle

Kiel was caught up to us in about a minute and told everyone what happened. After a few miles of walking… "so Lowes where were you before you came here?" asked Lavender.

"…. i… I don't remember. Except I was in some sort of battle. That's it." Replied Lowes.

"guy… you have to see this." Said Fred who sounded aghast.

As we saw him he was looking up. The rest mimicked him and saw three planets circling each other "Holy mother fucking God." Said Ricky.

"we need a new plan." Said Hiko

"Were the fuck are we!" said the scar man whom like me forgot his name after an hour of walking.

"How the hell should we know this is A FUCKING ALIEN PLANET WITH NO GOD DAMN MAPS ABOUT IT!" Yelled Wantoshe.

"Shut up." I hissed "we all look tired… lets camp here." I added looking at a large hole that we could all sleep in.

Lavender made some traps as the rest of us made the camp after it was done… "when we get home." Said Glessiy than went on "im gonna take so much fucking cocaine ill forget about this shit."

I was talking to Hiko when something funny happened. He just stared at a tree behind me I turned and saw… nothing "what are you staring at?"

"I thought I saw… never mind."

We left the site early next morning we walked a few miles and saw smoke over the trees we followed it to something I will never forget.

"what the fuck." Kiel said as he looked at a camp.

This camp hade some kinda arch around it with a little hut in the middle. As we approached the hut terrible smells hit us. We opened the door and saw people hanging by their feet from the ceiling all of them were skinned. At the site of this I was terrified and Kiel though up.

"That was… was… no way for a man to die." Said Kiel. We turned to leave but saw a shrine. We stopped to think if we should look at it but Wantoshe already was at the other side we heard a gasp a ran after him and saw a man like thing tied up to it. Kiel went up to it "I think it dead." He said then poked it. At his touch the thing shoot its head up… its face looked nothing like a man! It had four tusks with sharp jaws and beagles with small yellow eyes. It roared so loudly we had to cover our ears we knew we hade to leave.

"Lets get the Fuck out of he…" that was the last words for Hiko after being lifted off the ground with a bloody hole in his chest. We began to fire at the unseen enemy. It dropped the corps and ran fast. As the shimmer turned I thought "Is it some kinda ghost?" I was proved wrong in a second I fired a shoot that hit some part of it and some thing happened. Where there was a shimmer now stood a towering masked beast. It looked at me and then three red dots lights came out and shoot at me. I dodged it but barely. I ran after the group we slipped down a hill stumbling and then fell into a river. We swam to shore. "Hiko… hes… he's… dead…." Said Lavender. "At least it wasn't a complete waste…" I said trying to stay calm.

"A MAN DIED AND YOU DON'T CARE!" said Lowes.

"No if it wasn't for Hiko I would be dead. What im saying is now we know what were up against. They bigger, stronger, faster, they have some kinda cloaking devise. And fire energy weapons."

"And there as ugly as shit." Added Ricky.

"Well in that case." Said fred as he started to look around for something's to make into weapons.

"God damn… we all gonna die." Said the scar man.


	3. The grey beast & the organazation

**CHAPTER 3**

As we ventured farther from that hell hole, we set up camp on a rocky plain. As lavender finished with the traps she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. "Guys something is here." She said trying to stay calm but with the with Hiko's death racing through her mind.

We all got up and looked around and after a minute we saw a grey blur dash around the camp. It stopped only to look at us. It was hideous with jagged teeth hanging out in all directions with a slimy frocked tong slithering out of its mouth, its eyes were as black as night, it had long fingered hands.

It began to take a step until it stopped quiet abruptly and stared at the trip wire lavender set up. "It knows it's a trap…" said Fred quietly. Then he shot at it with his pistol. It moved so fast that it dodged them all, then it disappeared for about five minutes and reappeared. Now beginning to circle them but never going close enough to set a trap.

"Iv had enough… we need to do something about this thing."Said Wantoshe

"but what?" replied the scar man.

"We need bait. So one of us can kill it and it seems hungry for us." Said lavender.

We all fell silent at this "I'll do it." Said Glessiy. Write when we looked at him he ran out into the open yelling "Come on you fat fuck, Here's DINNER! If you can get me!" at this the creature landed right in front of him hissing as Glessiy began to run. As the monster pursed him he began laughing. Kiel climbed up a tree and took aim at the beast. "Come on shit face is that it?" said Glessiy but then he hit a dead end and write when he stopped the grey alien pounced then Kiel fired and it fell.

We got Glessiy back on his feet and looked at the beast. "Ugly shit head, isn't it." Said Ricky. As Kiel began to walk towards a tree. "Nice shoo-in Kiel." He added.

"What are you talking about?" he replied horror in his voice then stepped sideways so everyone could see the tree which had an enormous hole in it. "I missed." He added.

We all froze as a shimmer in the air approached us. We all looked at it terror in every cell in their bodies. It came stopped an inch away from me. "What the fuck are you?" I said knowing they were my last words. But then the thing reviled itself first its mask then the wriest of its body, but write when it ended I then realized it was not one of the tusked creatures, for one it was wearing a navy blue shirt and it was an inch or to smaller than me. As the being took of its mask it reviled a long haired women with freckles who said "Shhh, keep it down or else."

"Or else what?" said Kiel not liking to be threatened.

"Or else the Hunters will hear us." She said in a low voice.

"Hunters?" I said

"Yes, you know big, fast, scary, shoots laser thingy's at you."

"Ohh those things." said Kiel whispering so quietly you could barely hear it.

"Yes, now if you guys don't want to end up like those guys at their camp I suggest you…." She said but I cut her off.

"Wait, you knew we were there." I hissed

"yes I was there to… but know is not the time." She said now having impatience in her voice.

"like i was saying follow me our else you going to die!

"I don't trust you." Said Glessiy with suspicion in his voice.

"I heard you should be a little more kind to the person who saved your life!" she replied making him go red. "Now come on."

We followed her for what seemed like hours and arrived at a large wooden hut with people walking around it.

"Where did you take us?" Asked lowes.

"A place where chosen people can survive the hunt in a large group." She replied.

"Chosen?" asked the scar man.

"What do you mean hunt?" I asked.

"Haven't you figured it out?" She asked.

"No…"said Kiel.

"Well we were chosen cause back on earth we were predator weren't we."

We all looked at each other than my realized what she meant. We were all deadly killers.

"and the hunt part well…this is their sport… we are game to them."

At the end of this we all had shivers run down our spines.


	4. Massacre

**Authors note: I do not own any thing but the characters.**

**I will thank Karategirl666 and redsanke15 for their encouraging reviews.**

**CHAPTER 4.**

"I feel sorry for you guys." The women said she appeared to have no idea who she was.

"Why…" said Lowes.

"I saw how many are out here." There's about 10 of them trying to kill us…"

"What?" I said

"Yep… biggest number of them I ever saw. I guess it's because of now they know about the organization and we have some of their gear… and most importantly… me."

"You?" said the scar man.

"yeah Iv killed about… uh… 4 or 5 and just killing one pisses them off severely."

Write outside of the protection.

Two people were looking for some berries.

"God damn… so James witch one are not poisonous?" asked a women.

"The lighter ones Shelly… No lighter than that…" The man called James replied as he was trying to find some to.

They split up only a few feet then James saw some good berries.

"James which ones are not poisonous." Asked Shelly.

"I already told you the lighter ones." Said James rolling his eyes.

"James which ones are not poisonous?" asked Shelly in the same tone as before.

"Didn't you hear me? I said the lighter ones." Said James now getting annoyed.

"James which ones are not poisonous?" asked Shelly

"Shelly stop."

"James which ones are not poisonous?"

"Damn it Shelly." Said James now really pissed off.

"James which ones are not poisonous?" asked Shelly

"AHHH!" roared James going in the direction of her. "I told YOU IT'S THE LI…" he stopped as he saw her lifeless corps leaning against a tree. As he stared he caught something move at the corner of his eye as he turned to see a towering shimmer that eyes glowed yellow for a seconded. And then James screamed as loud as he could then the Predator slit his throat and roared with jubilation at his new trophies. Then it looked sky ward and saw campfire smoke and began to follow.

Back at the camp.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kiel when they heard something from the jungle.

"Don't know." Said the women who like most forgot her name picking up some wired looking sniper rifle.

"What's that?" asked Fred.

"Speargun." She replied.

After an hour the women seemed a littlie unnerved "What's wrong?" I asked.

"We sent two people out to get some dinner and they should of came back by now." She said scared.

"let's go look for them ." said Lowes "come on everyone."

Everybody except Fred and the scar man nodded. "I'm staying here to look after the place." Growled the scar man. "I…uh I ummm…" stuttered Fred because yes he was smart but he was a coward.

"Come on you baby." Said Lavender we headed out into the direction they last saw I griped my pulse rifle hard.

"Guy I… I…. I… think I found… them." Said Glessiy looking up. We mimicked him and saw two skinned bodies hanging from a tree.

"Just like the ones back at… their… their… campsite." Kiel said. Then a muffled by distance scream hit their ears.

"They're at the camp!" screamed the women. We ran as fast as we could and arrived within a minute.

Blood was everywhere, people laying dead, disembodied part where everywhere and most bodies had no heads. Then something began to crawl out of the nearest tent. We all got ready to fire then emerging from the tent was the scar man and his legs where cut off. "O my god." Said the women. "Help me please!" screamed the man and just then a cloaked figure came out of the tent and looked down at the scar man then shoved its hand into his neck and ripped out his spinal cord with his skull attached on.

We ran for our lives into a rocky hill. We began to climb Glessiy reached the top and tried to help up Lowes but then something from behind picked him up and roared. As the beast through him behind it it stared at us the uncloaked to the masked hunter that we saw at its campsite. Just as on every rock more appeared 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 and then each one targeted us and we saw the machine on their shoulders power up as three red dots hit every ones face. But then Glessiy jumped up with a small dagger and jabbed the monster that through him in the neck. As the beast feel dead all 9 of the others roared with anger, targeted and fired at Glessiy all at the same time. Write when we saw the blue orbs we ran… but we still saw Glessiy get blown into smithereens. We ran into a grassy plain then Mr. Wantoshe stopped.

"Come on man!" I screamed but the man shook his head and then I knew he was going to distract them "alright" I said with a pain in my throat.

Then he waited. Then they appeared when he saw them they targeted him just when he pulled out two ninja swords. At the sight of the swords the beams disappeared. Then two hunters jumped out of the tree each with a blade attached to wrist. This suppressed Wantoshe. "_so even is their hunters… their honorable I thought they'd just blow me up… but no their thinking I challenged them. If it gives me a chance to kill at least one…"_ then the predators began to attack he dogged them all and even landed a blow on one but they quickly adapted to his style and scratched his check. After a while he noticed the 7 others were still watching even if they had been battling for an hour. After an hour Wantoshe grew tired. but the hunter had days of energy left. Then both predators ran at him straight on and then they stabbed Wantoshe in the stomach but before he lost the will to live with a great slash with both swords he decapitated both of them. And that was the final act of Wantoshe.


	5. The only way out

**Chapter 5**

We ran for hours and hours until making another camp. But we didn't bother to set traps so we only were there about three hours. Fear griped us like never before… we lost so many… we traveled so far… "we need to find a way off this damn plaint…" I hissed.

"I do know a way.." said the women.

"How? But why didn't you tell us earlier?."

"The reason I didn't tell is because its suicide… but since were pushing that just by being here… the only way off this fucking rock is a ship. Their ship. They keep it only 20 feet away from their camp. But the bad part is even if we managed to get on we wouldn't know how to fly it." The women finished her speech.

"You mean… but… I could… no… game over. Game over. ITS FUCKING GAME OVER MAN GAME OVER!" yelled Fred prettified.

"... I think I know how to get the ship working…" I said.

"How?" the rest said with hope in their faces.

"Remember that creature attached to that shrine?"

"Yeah."

"Well if we cut it down it might help us."

"well no other way is there?" said Lowes.

"Yeah, I guess so."

So we left to go find the camp site again. Half way their…

"Stop." Said the women.

"What is it their write behind us. But they don't know were here.

"You guys keep moving. I'll slow them down at least. Don't come back for me." Said Ricky while pulling out the Ricky surprise from his pocket.

"I'll stay…" started Lowes but Ricky cut her off.

"No… it has to be just me…"

We all nodded so Lowes, Fred, Kiel, lavender , the women and I left while Ricky just looked at the direction where the masked hunters were sure to come. He didn't have to wait long to see the shimmer in the air. "Come on you FUCKING BASTEREDS!" he yelled at them but they ignored.

Then Ricky through a grenade and it hit one of the hunters and exploded under it as the beast died three more came to him then Ricky pulled the pin to the mystery explosive and then the predators stabbed him with their blade just as the bomb went off the explosion was so huge the sky looked it was on fire. Now there were three predators on the hunt. For now not only trophies but for revenge.

We made it to their campsite we didn't take too long to find the shrine with the beast attached… night was falling rapidly. When the creature stirred out of its slumber it looked up and before it even thought about roaring I said "Wait we need you. If I cut you down will you help me?" then to my surprise it nodded. "You understand me?" It nodded again. "Okay I want off of this god damn plaint you do that your free." It nodded for a thread time. Then I cut it down. Write when its feat touched the ground it did not lead us to the ship but it went deeper into the camp. Until it went inside a tent I followed it and saw it putting on weapons. As soon as it finished it tapped some buttons on a machine on wrist then the planet earth showed. "Yes." I said. It tapped one more button and then a noise from some feet away sprung up and I Knew it was the ship was ready.

"Come on let's go!" I shouted. They all nodded and just as we headed towards the noise a blue light came from no were and hit Fred who's lifeless body toppled to the ground. As we turned we saw three knew hunters looking at us. Lowes fired so rapidly she hit all of them and killed one. But a seconded later a flying disk with blades hit Lowes full in the torso and was pinned to a tree. Then out of no where a very long spear shot out of nowhere and got Lavender full in the side of the head.

The women saw one of the 2 left and shot the spear gun and hit it in the midriff when it fell of the tree it was in she fired at it so rapidly it died within two seconds. Then the last predator aimed at the women and fired but Kiel jumped in her way and got hit instead as he feel dead the last one jumped out of the tree it was in and approached us with the blade coming out of its wrist then as it raised its arm to finish us off a blue sphere shot out of know where and blasted it back ward and away from us just as the predator we saved jumped in front of us and roared to the other one which roared back when it got up thy stared at each other than at the same moment they began to take off their mask's.

The one on our side had a tan human like head with four tusks. One per each corner of its mouth and it had small yellow eyes. The other one however had an elongated skull the skin looked like it was burned it tusks were crossed, it had a bigger mouth with large yellow eyes as they looked eyes the tan one spoke in English. "**GO TO THE SHIP…"** then the other one started to talk with rasping sounds, snarls, roars, and growls. When it finished the tan one also spoke in that language. When he finished they both took some kind of stance like a sumo wrestler and knew they were about to fight to the death then left the angry hunters.

**Sorry your gonna hate me CLIFF HANGER!**


	6. The Final Chapter

Chapter 6 **THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Authors note: Yes my computer is working again so enjoy my first completed story!**

As the two hunters circled each other we began to run away, but then the black monster shot something at the women and hit her leg. And then with a crack I could tell it broke her leg bone.

"Damn it." I said worriedly as I garbed her wrist and pulled her up so she could move.

"Thanks..." she said weakly.

Then a roar sounded we looked behind us and saw the two tusked creatures running at each other with nothing but anger. We ran and ran until a sound that was like a purr of an engine was near.

"Not far, not at all to far." I said with excitement and with tiredness.

"Really?" she said blood running down her leg faster than her walking. I was getting scared she was more of a friend than a person to just help... maybe even more. But as odd thoughts went through my mind a roar hit our ears. All thought's forgot-in we limped faster.

**Back at the campsite. Regular Pred P.O.V**

I flew a kick at his stomach and it hit its mark perfectly. As my black sibling took a step back my double blade retracted out of its socket's and then I charged at him. But he dogged it with a simple movement and hit my face hard.

Glowing green blood ran out of my mouth. As I turned to see where he was I became horrified that he was on top of me with a smirk.

**Black Pred P.O.V**

I looked down at my leaser relative smirking my single blade shot out of my wrist devise and then with a fast stroke decapitated him. I left his pathetic, useless body on the floor of the camp. I then turned to another direction and I chased after the most hated game humans ever.

**My P.O.V**

we saw the ship and got on it but to our horror those horned dogs were staring at us surprised to see us. And after the shock was lifted of there expressions they all charged. I drew two pistols fast and shot like HELL! about ten or twelve fell but many more were ruining at us just then the women drew my pulse rifle and fired it at them as well. After three minutes all were dead. We rushed to the cockpit and saw the controls we limped their but the at the corner of my eye a shimmer was there approaching the women, I shoved her to the side but I got hit by the elongated sword and fell.

I crawled to the controls "I have not..." it walked close to me "Come this far..." it was above me.

"To die now." I finished as it raised its blade with a cackle.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted a voice from behind. Even though I had no energy left I somehow managed to look behind me. As the hunter turned the women was their holding a two pulse rifles.

And then with all of the energy, anger, and years of experience she screamed at it **"GO FUCK YOURSELF"** And then rained hell upon it with the two firearms. Sending it flying back with streams of glowing green blood from it as the creature roared in pain. When she ran out of ammo she staggered to it looked at the creature it stirred once as it said "_You motherfucker..."._ Then it moved no more.

I got up just reached the control panel for some reason the ship's stetting was already at earth so I pushed a green button. We felt the ship start to move and we departed the planet.

The women fell asleep after an hour or so when we left the planet. I watched her in her sleep and the thoughts of begging more than just friends filled my mind and for the first time in what felt like a life time a smiled at her. Then I lay-ed on the floor and went to sleep after all it would be a long trip.

**THE END.**


End file.
